


Perfect Prince

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec isnt mentioned but it still exists, Simon Lewis - Freeform, and how he felt about all of this, basically a biography, clizzy is mentioned, it's mainly explaining Simon, jace wayland - Freeform, jimon, jimon au, pinning, slight AU, so i guess, there isn't any dialogue except memories, vampire, whoops, wrote this when I was listening to the band he is we, you should check them out cause they're great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: Everything had changed so fast, and he wasn't ready for it. He just wanted to go back to that happy innocent boy he was when he was six, when he still dreamed of marrying a perfect princess and when his main priority was keeping Clary happy. But that wouldn't happen, that couldn't happen. Because everything had changed, for the better or worse, well he couldn't decide that yet.ORIn where Simon hates change but soon enters Jace Wayland who makes change a bit better.





	Perfect Prince

Simon first met Clary when they were six. He had always dreamed of loving a girl as beautiful as the princesses in the fairytales his Mother read him before bed, and Clary was just that. Sure at the age of six she was all unkept red curls, wide toothy grins and thick chubby fingers that already seemed to hold a paintbrush so well. But she was still beautiful to Simon's small six year old mind.

She was fierce and Simon loved that about her, how sharp her words were at the young age of seven. How she smiled at him and his heart fluttered just like it was described in the books he read. Simon was a few inches taller then her, but she still managed to seem taller then him with her larger personality, the one that kicked Jamie Brets shin when he had pushed Simon over after Simon beat him at a game of Uno.

Fifth grade eventually came around and Simon's face had lost most of the baby pudge, and he was still missing a few teeth in the front, but yet, his smile was just as wide as it was the day he met Clary in Kindergarten. Clary had grown a bit taller, still only coming up to Simon's shoulder. She began taking art lessons from her Mother, and often used Simon as a model, claiming he was just too beautiful to not paint. This made Simon's chest feel all warm and fuzzy.

Middle school passed in a blur full of awkward voice cracks, Clary talking about boys, and how she seemed to like girls much more. In eighth grade was when Simon realized how he liked boys just as much as he liked girls, and how maybe Clary wasn't the one for him like he had previously thought.

That thought was quickly dismissed when high school rolled around. Clary was still a beautiful mystery to him despite them being best friends for so long. She had boys falling at her feet, but she still only acknowledged Simon, laughing at all his corny jokes, staying with him after school in the library when he had to study, letting him sleep over at her place whenever his mom got to drunk to actually take care of her children. She cared, and that made Simon feel amazing, made him feel wanted.

Simon thought he could hear his heartbreak when she introduced him to Jace, the extremely attractive Shadowhunter who saved her life, and looked like the kind of guy he always hated in Highschool. He found himself asking what Jace had that he didn't, and then answering his own question. Jace was gorgeously perfect, while he clearly wasn't, Jace was a badass, while he screamed at a small spider in his room last week, Jace wasn't him. And that automatically made him perfect.

Isabelle seemed like a safe option, well not exactly safe, as she terrified him, but she seemed interested (which was surprising considering how stunning she was) and when she smiled at him with that soft expression on her face. But it was soon obvious to Simon that she was way more interested in Clary then him.

When he was captured by the vampires he kept telling himself that Clary would come and save him. And she did, but he still wasn't happy and he couldn't pinpoint why. That's when he started having delusions everywhere he went, from a small cafe with blood in his coffee to when he got dressed in the morning only to see his chin stained with blood and two sharp very vampire looking teeth in his mouth. That's when everything started to go down hill, Clary and Jace were for sure together by now, and he was left in the dust, just like he had feared.

The news that Jace and Clary were siblings made Simon's hopes soar. He still had a chance, a slim chance, but it was still a chance.

The next thing he remembered was being hungry, extremely hungry, he hears Clary telling him he was the same. They both knew that wasn't true.

Everything had changed so fast, and he wasn't ready for it. He just wanted to go back to that happy innocent boy he was when he was six, when he still dreamed of marrying a perfect princess and when his main priority was keeping Clary happy. But that wouldn't happen, that couldn't happen. Because everything had changed, for the better or worse, well he couldn't decide that yet.

Months went by, so many things happened. Clary and Isabelle began dating, well that's what Simon had assumed when he saw them making out on Clary's bed, but for all he knew they could just be make out buddies. He was happy for them, he really was. Because he stopped thinking about Clary as his best friend who he had pined for, for years and more as his sister who he would do anything to protect.

"I would've let you." Those words stayed in his head for weeks. Jace had willingly let Simon drink from him, slowly drain the life from him, all because Simon had been hurt and needed the blood. Simon almost didn't stop. He loved the taste of Jace's blood. It was much better than the stuff Raphael gave him. It was sweet, and didn't make him gag, it was what he imagined heaven would taste like.

Simon soon found himself sneaking glances at the blond beauty that was Jace Wayland. He noticed how Jace had a fond look in his eyes whenever he called Simon a dork or nerd, how he seemed to make any excuse to hang around Simon. He soon found himself crushing on the gorgeous wayland, and oh crap was he in head over heels.

The news that Jace and Clary weren't siblings shook Simon's world. He was so used to the fact that Jace and Clary were siblings that he didn't like it when they weren't. Because it meant there was more change. And he hated change.

"That tree almost tore Simon's pretty face off." "You think I'm pretty?" Jace thought he was pretty. He thought Simon, of all the people in the world, was pretty. Huh.

Jace kissed him that same day when the Seelie queen told him he must kiss the person he most desired. The kiss was amazing. It was perfect, much better than the sloppy kisses Simon received in High School from desperate girls who wanted to be home before curfew. No, this kiss was beyond perfect, it was heaven. Just like Jace. Jace was an angel, a snarky angel who could always bring that lopsided grin onto Simon's face. Jace was perfect in Simon's eyes, and he wasn't sure how anybody could see differently.

They started dating after that. Simon was finally happy. He didn't want anything to change. And if it did, he knew he could handle it, because he had Jace. And as long as he had Jace he was happy. Because Jace was his, and he was Jace's. And that's all that mattered.

He finally realized that he didn't need a princess who had fiery red hair and freckles that danced across her nose. Because he had a perfect prince with angel wings that sprouted from his back and blonde silky hair that he loved to run his fingers through. Who needed a princess? Not him. He didn't need a princess when he had Jace, his perfect prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's some more of my favorite ship, Jimon! I wrote this pretty quickly and I proofread it but there might be a few typos that I didn't catch so feel free to point those out! Come bug me on my tumblr: clarynotfairchildd or on my wattpad: -accioclary! (I listened to the band he is we while writing this and they have some pretty good songs so check them out if you want cause they're great to listen to when writing one shots or stories based on a main relationship) Have a good day/night!


End file.
